1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to repairing a machine gun. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is used to repair a pair of bushings on the M89E1 Declutching Ammo feeder for the M197 machine gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The M197 machine gun, which is used on the Cobra Helicopter utilizes the M89E1 Declutching Ammo feeder to provide ammunition to the machine gun. The feeder is fixed to the machine gun housing with two mounting pins which have a diameter of 0.2400 inches. The forward housing of the feeder has two bushings which receive one of the two mounting pins.
The firing of the machine gun over time erodes the very precise hole diameter in each bushing which necessitates the bushings be replaced periodically. Replacement of the bushings is required when the hole diameter in the bushing exceeds 0.245 inches. In addition, the bushings are permanently cast into the feeder housing.
To date, a repair procedure has not been developed to replace the bushings on the feeder for the machine gun. Since there is no repair procedure several hundred feeders have been taken out of service resulting in significant cost to the military. The replacement cost to the military for the forward housing of the M89E1 Declutching Ammo feeder is approximately $5000.00.